The Untouchable One
by Traviesak1
Summary: AU: Story She lose everything, but she couldn't let others see her drop to the ground. Alice decides to continue up her social status. But it will take more than luck for anyone to discover her secret life and job. She will have to reliable on a unlucky source named Shun. Can she keep her secret, before her enemies find out? Alice x Shun Other Pairs: Runo x Dan, Mira x Ace
1. Chapter 1: Alice's Life

**Hey guys welcome to my new story. I hope ya'll enough it. I hope you can check my other stories. Don't worry I will update soon. Thanks!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own own Bakugan or its character.**

* * *

**The Untouchable One**

**Chapter 1: Alice's Life**

Alice found herself staring at her own reflection. Her first day of school has just begun. She brushed her hair slowly, allowing the teeth to pass through her hair knots. She stared at her reflection, her brown eyes focus on the real image of her. She was poor, with not much money in her bank account, but in school , she was the richest girl... that her parents were multimillionaire. But everything was a lie, she had lose it all ,the day before she entered junior year. Her father had left them for another woman and left both Alice and her mother alone. They were force to move to the poor side of the town. Alice wasn't rich, but she wouldn't allow for her friends to find out. Her brown eyes scanned the area, until she found her pink cell phone. She sighed before pushing the talk button with her French manicure nail.

"Hello." She said, in a whispered voice. She twisted her a long piece of her hair, before focusing her attention on the phone call.

"Are you coming to school?" Alice sighed once more and said yes to the other person on the line.

A cheerful laugh was heard along with a good-bye.

The young woman turned off the phone and tossed it on her bed.

"Time to put on the act." She thought as she grabbed her school outfit. A red blazer with a white shirt, a red skirt, and black boots. The school named in a badge near the heart which said," Hidden Valley High School."

After, she changed clothes, she grabbed her messenger bag and walked outside to catch the bus. This was her life. She was poor, but that didn't stop her from creating a perfect life of her own.

Shun placed his bag over his shoulders, crinkling his red blazer. School was about to begin in a few minutes. He placed his helmet and climbed on his bicycle, careful not to strain the red uniform pants. First-day was always a drag, full of new students, but lucky for him, it was his last year in Hidden Valley High School. He turned on the motorcycle and rode off to school.

Hidden Valley High School wasn't far, it was around 20 minutes from his house. He didn't know why he had to go to a snob high school full of rich people, when he was able to go to the poor high school. He live near both high school, yet his mother had enrolled him in a rich high school. Shun wasn't born in a golden crib, his parents had to work for the home they have now, but they treasure that house. After his dad, lose his job, Shun had decided to take a job as a mechanic. After school, he works in Kuso's Garage. His best friend's father was kind and allowed Shun to fix his motorcycle and him. Shun was grateful for the motorcycle, because it was a reliable transportation. Shun parked his bike near the school front. Students were arriving in their rich cars. He drag his bag and walked to the courtyard to find his friends.

He spot Dan Kuso sitting with his other friend Billy. Shun casual walked toward them. A few rich girls eyeing him as he cross by. Shun never really pay much attention to them, they hated the fact that poor people when to the same school as them. Society made a huge difference it was either being poor or rich. That is how the town was label and that is how Shun was label. That was his life, Shun Kazami was the poor guy who works hard for what he wanted.

Alice stood outside her best friend Runo's house. Runo wasn't a rich person, but she had some money to reliable on. Runo was the only person that knew about Alice situation. The blue-haired helped Alice with outfit and the apartment.

"Ready." Runo said, as she locked her apartment gate.

"Yeah." Alice nodded and followed her friend to the car. Of course, Alice would be the one driving.

Both girls arrived shortly before the bell rung. Alice followed Runo in. They walked to the courtyard near the big tree. It was surrounded by the rich kids while the poor ones stood on the opposite side.

"Look who is there?" Runo whispered. Alice looked to see who was her best friend looking at.

"Your crush Dan?" Alice asked, looking toward the crowd.

"Yeah." Runo commented. Alice eyes the groupie, Dan was sitting down on the bench, Billy beside him, Shun Kazami was on the back of the bench, while a blue-haired girl named Fabia grabbed hug his waist from behind.

"Why don't you talked to him?" Alice asked, she was about to turned around, when her eyes met Shun's golden ones. She rolled her eyes and return to to focus her attention in front of her.

"Dan doesn't like me. He thinks I am one of the rich kids. He dislike them." Runo said, she walked fast toward the usually group. Alice gave Shun's groupie one last glance, before joining her friends.

Shun saw the way the red-haired was eyeing. His golden ones met her brown chocolate eyes, a smirk form on his face as he saw her turned around. He saw the blue-haired girl eyed Dan, but Dan was too dense to noticed the girl. He saw the two girls join the rest of their group.

"Hey guys." Shun heard a red-haired said. Mira was standing near the edge of the bench.

"Hey." Everyone around replied. Mira moved close to Dan and took a seat beside him.

Shun smirk as he saw the way Mira tried to flirt when Dan, but Dan was not focused on her.

"Shun, do you want to go the motorcycle race?" The young black-haired man heard his blue-haired friend asked.

"Yeah." Shun replied.

"Sweet." The blue-haired girl said.

"I see you there at Saturday, Fabia." Shun said and walked off to his class.

Alice spot her boyfriend Klaus, walking in the building. She moved throughout the crowd, to kiss her babe.

"Move." She exclaimed to the person was standing in front of her.

"Who do you think you are?" The person replied. Alice found herself looking at golden-pair of eyes.

"I am** Alice Gehabich**." She replied.

"Well, I am Shun Kazami. I don't see the difference." Shun replied. He open his locker wider and slowly picked up his material.

Alice puff and moved to find another clear area.

"Hey Klaus." She exclaimed, she waved him.

"Alice, babe." He said, he walked toward her and grabbed waist.

"I miss you." Alice replied.

"Yeah, me too." Klaus replied and kissed on her on the lips.

"Look at those two." Fabia whispered, she stood beside Shun.

"Yeah, PDA." Shun said, he shut his locker was a loud thud and walked toward his class.

"How-come they don't get in trouble?" Fabia asked, walking beside Shun.

"Because they are rich." Shun answer. He walked her good-bye and walked inside the classroom.

Alice took a seat near the front, while the bad kids took the ones in back. She grab a notebook and pen and brought out of her bag. She waited patiently for the teacher to arrive.

"Good Morning Students." A male voice said. Alice look up to see a male teacher walking in. He was tall, around 30, brown hair and brown eyes.

"Morning." Alice replied.

"I am Mr. Diego." The man said.

"This is economic class. You will learn to spend your money wisely and also build a city in which you can find ways to earn money. On this project, you will have partners to help you on your task. I will announce the partners near the end of the class." Mr. Diego said.

Shun thought he his record was going to be perfect until he was late to his first class, Economics. He turned the knot and entered the classroom.

"And you are?" The teacher asked.

" Shun Kazami." Shun respond. He eyed the new class. Rich girl was in the front seat near the teacher.

"Reason for tardy?" The teacher asked again.

"The bus was late." Shun said and walked to his seat. Truth was that, he was walking around with Dan and Billy. He picked the very back seat next to some guy with silver hair.

"Ace." He heard the guy whispered. He set out his hand for Shun to shake.

"Shun." Shun replied and shook the guy's hand.

Alice heard a husky voice talked and find herself looking up. She saw Shun entered the classroom. Ugh, just her lucky. He was the leader of the poor people. All those kids looked up to him. He was strong and independent and always speak his mind. Shun was also described as a trouble-maker, and wild. He rode a bike to school and often had greasy stains on the bottom of his pants. Many popular guys would fear him, because he wasn't afraid of anything. Alice turned around and faced the board. She heard a lame excuse coming out of his mouth. She knew that he was tardy for another reason, that he was probably goofing around with his friends. That Fabia chick was probably with him.

"Finally." Shun exclaimed dropping his pen inside his bag.

"Finally, our last partners are Shun and Alice."

Two loud what, were heard from both side of the room.

Shun stop and stared at the teacher.

"Are you out of your mind?" Shun asked.

"No, now, I don't want any more problems." Mr. Diego said and erase any written notes on the board.

"I can't be partners with this loser, this nobody." Alice said.

"I am sorry Ms. Alice, but the decision has being made." The teacher announced.

Alice was furious, she was dead upset. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom.

"Don't you think I will do all the work for you." Shun said, he grabbed her arm and made her turned around.

"Me either and now don't touch me." She said, snatching her arm from his grip.

Shun gave her a deadly glare and walked away.

Alice was tired from school. She walked back to her house and open the door. She let herself fall on couch and sigh. She was very exhausted, but she still had to go to work. She eyes her outfit near the corner. Alice Gehabich was a exotic dancer.


	2. Chapter 2: It's On

**I appreciate the wonderful reviews and support. Thanks!**

**Reviews Shout-Out:**

**Zikret Aydenteti: Alice's friends, people that only focus on money. Both, Fabia vs. Alice and Shun vs Klaus. They will fall in love. Thanks, I am glad you like my other stories. **

**neil-the star of dawn: No, it was just the intro. She will have to learn to be good with people.**

**df0rmidableME: Yes, I love this couple. Thanks, I am glad you like my other stories. Poor Alice.**

**angeldarkus: Gracias, muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Guest: Thanks, and I will update soon.**

**AliceGI: Yes, Alice has many lies. Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's on**

Alice stood outside her job. She was force to take a job as a exotic dancer. All she did was dance for guys, but they were not allowed to touch her. She didn't let any man get near her, because she was saving herself for the love of her life. The only thing she did was dance with small outfits that were given to her. She made around 500 peer week, which helped her pay for rent, buy food, and clothes. Lucky, she didn't had to buy expensive clothing for school. She pushed pass the door and walked inside to the back rooms. The girls were ready and waiting for show time.

"Places, girls." The manager yelled.

Alice fix her outfit, makeup, and hair.

"Good lucky, Alice." A female and bubbly voice said as she open the door.

"Thanks Julie." Alice replied. She saw Julie walked away. Julie was the one in charge of making sure all the girls had security. She care for the girls to be comfortable and safe in their workplace. Alice walked out to the stage and begin her show.

Shun wiped the sweat that fall down from his forehead. She tossed the rag on the floor and processed to fix the old car. The sound of boots echo inside the garage and saw Dan coming in.

"Shun, time to close the shop." Dan said, he tossed Shun a soda can and took a seat on top of one of the car.

"Yeah, you right." Shun said, opening his drink. He thank his friend and walked to shut off the open sign and dropped down the metal doors.

"Man, I am tired." Dan said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, we fix quite a few cars today." Shun said, he took a seat beside Dan, and processed to take a sip of his drink.

"Hey, Shun, what do you think about Runo?" Dan asked, he looked up to see his black-haired friend.

"Huh, I don't know, that she is from the rich side." Shun commented, looking toward his friend.

"I like her." Dan admitted, he placed the can's rim between his lips and allowed the cold drink to pass by.

"You should ask her out." Shun said, " well, I better go, I need to work on a project."

"Yeah, thanks." Dan replied and both walked out of the garage.

Shun entered his house, quietly. Some of the lights were still turned on.

"Shun." He heard a female voice as he tried to climbed the stairs.

"Hey, mom." Shun said, walking toward the living room.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, she was sitting down on her favorite chair.

"Nah, mom, I already ate. Thanks." Shun replied, he kissed her forehead and walked upstairs to his room. He pass by his young brother Kai's room and when straight into his.

After a well deserve shower, Shun crawl under his blue covers. He stared at the white ceiling full of doodles which him and his brother randomly did. All of them had a meaning at some point, a reminder of a event. He couldn't closed his eyes while turning and tossing in bed. He couldn't stop think of Alice, that rich and snobby girl that had everything she ever wanted and how she treat people, now, he was force to be her partner. Her partner. What a sick joke.

Alice let out a soft yawn as she entered the classroom. The teacher was arriving. Most of the classroom was empty since the students had a few minutes before it actually begin. She took the desk that she claim yesterday.

"Ms. Alice, you are going to sit beside your partner, today." Mr. Diego said.

"What no, I can't be sitting with him." Alice announced. She rose from her seat.

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Diego asked.

"No sir." Alice sat back down. She sighed and carried her bags to her assigned seat. You was force to take a seat near the back of the classroom. The red-haired put her head down and waited for the class to begin.

"You don't seat there." She heard a male voice said.

Alice looked up and found Shun stared at her. A silver boy was standing up beside him.

"Is this your seat?" She asked, the silver-haired boy.

"Yeah." He nodded and kept his state on her.

"Oops, is mine now. Teacher rules." She said and roll her eyes.

She heard Shun muttered a sorry follow by the named Ace. Shun took his usually beside and sighed as he dropped everything beside him.

"I don't want you to stop me from learning." Alice threatened him.

"You focus more on your work instead of your phone." Shun stared at her and then at the bored.

"And you, on your motorcycle and how to clean your handy downs." She felt bad about the statement.

"I have clothes to wear right." Shun narrowed his eyes at her and then he begin to write some notes.

"She is not going to win." He thought.

Alice grab her salad and water from the lunch line. She saw Shun standing behind him. He grabbed hot wings and a soda. Alice pay for her lunch and saw him pay for his.

"Stop following me." Alice muttered, as he came close by.

"I don't need to follow you, watch out." He casually said.

"Huh, watch out?" She repeated.

"Yeah." Shun walked faster leaving her behind.

Alice was confused and as she kept walking, she slip on the floor.

Shun saw her fall, he chuckled as he saw her red skirt get wet. He took a seat on his table and waited for the others to arrive.  
Alice's food drop on the tray, luckily for her it didn't touch the floor. She had enough money for two school meals each day.

"Alice, are you okay?" Runo came running to help her.

"Yeah, I am." Alice looked up to see many students looking at her. She dusty off the dust and felt a wet stain on her skirt.

"Oh man." Alice said, as she tired to cover the strain.

"Chill, do you have another skirt in your locker?" Runo asked.

"No." Alice answered," I need to go home and do some laundry."

"Oh okay, take my car and you can pick me up later." Runo said and gave her the keys.

Shun saw her open a blue car. He saw her exit the cafeteria and saw he heading toward the parking lot.  
"Skipping school?" He asked aloud.

"No, I need to go change." Alice answered, she dropped her bags on the backseat.

"Why do you just called your driver to come and delivery you a skirt?" He asked.

"Because, he is out of town." She replied and climbed inside the car.

"Oh shoot." Shun saw the school policeman come and he entered the car along with her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Him." Shun said, pointing toward the policeman walking around.

"Hm, fine, but I will drop you some where." Alice sighed and turned on the car.

Shun turned on the radio, a beat up song was on playing on the kept his view outside, not bother to stared at her the young girl driving. He saw the car come to a completed stop and the sound of the car dying off.

"We are here." He heard she say.

"Here?" Shun asked confused. This apartment looked similar. It was near the border of the poor and the rich.

"You live here?" He asked again.

"Yeah, you have a problem, with my choice of condo." Alice said.

"Wait, Runo lives here too." Shun said, he recalled when he and Dan were walking by this place and saw Runo coming out the place. She locked the gate and entered the car.

"Yeah, we live together." Alice answered.

Shun entered the place. It was well decor. Sky blue walls, dark blue carpet, black couches on the center with a small plasma television in front. Small pictures were hang on the walls. Mostly were about Runo with her family.

"I am going to change." Alice said and walked toward the hallways.

Shun took a seat on the couch, and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. He flip through the channels.

Shun thought it was a bit strange the whole decor thing. He looked around and spotted some of Runo's trophies. She had won a few in running and swimming. Shun decided to not say nothing and focus on the television show. A few minutes, Alice came out dress in a white skirt and a black tank top with a cute pair of black sandals.

"Ready?" She asked impatiently, grabbing the set of keys.

"School, won't be over until 2:50 and it's only 12:40 pm." Shun respond looking at his watch.

"Well, we can make up some time and don't consider yourself lucky." She replied, tossing the keys up in the air in a careless manner.

"Haha, like I would." Shun replied, he grab his blazer that he took off a while ago and open the door that led outside.

Alice locked the door behind her, she knew Shun had seem much more that she wanted him too. He must had seen Runo's family pictures and her trophies, but he didn't question her.

Alice park the car outside the supermarket. She had to buy some supplies for school before picking up Runo.

"What are we doing here?" He asked, eyeing the store.

"Buying supplies, now, stop been annoyed and help me pick the items for the project idiot." She said climbed out of the car.

"Fine." He said and followed the young woman.

Alice grabbed papers, pencils, cardboard, and markers to start with the project. She was about to pay when she heard her name being called.

"Alice?"


End file.
